Les Royaumes Infernaux
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: UA. Après un pacte, Victor est envoyé en Enfer où, petit à petit, il gravit les échelons jusqu'à régner sur un domaine. Mais quelque chose va venir troubler l'équilibre si difficilement maintenu entre les mondes...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas

Dédié à Lordess Ananda. Merci pour tous tes encouragements! J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras :)

 **Prologue**

Le personnel du manoir Blade s'affairait: la famille de leur maître partait dans quelques minutes pour conclure un accord et il fallait que leur départ soit parfait – tout comme leur retour, prévu quelques jours plus tard. Leur flegme habituel était remplacé par une frénésie péniblement réprimée. Ils avaient été prévenus bien trop tard de ce voyage, soit au retour de leur maître dans la matinée. C'était la première fois qu'ils disposaient d'aussi peu de temps pour s'assurer que rien ne soit oublié et qu'ils étaient préparés contre toutes les possibilités.

Victor, le fils cadet de la famille, observait leurs allers-retours sans réellement y faire attention. Quelque chose le tracassait à propos de ce voyage mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Leur destination ne lui posait aucun problème: ils se rendaient chez un quelconque mage ou alchimiste pour lui trouver un chaperon qui le sauverait de la chasse aux sorcières. C'était le voyage en lui-même qui l'inquiétait. Pourtant, il ne croyait pas aux pressentiments, ni à quoi que ce soit du même genre, bien qu'il rencontrait souvent des pratiquants de l'ésotérisme. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Mais il ne voulait pas ennuyer sa famille avec ça: ils avaient des préoccupations bien plus importantes que des inquiétudes sans fondements.

L'adolescent quitta son poste d'observation de mauvaise grâce. Comme si, en restant dans leur demeure, un malheur pouvait être évité. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais rester cloîtrés éternellement. À cause, en grande partie, du travail de son père qui les faisait voyager d'un bout à l'autre du pays – voire du continent. Mais aussi – et surtout – parce que le mariage de son frère avec la cadette des Blaze approchait à grands pas: les nombreux préparatifs que cela leur demandait les obligeaient à se déplacer énormément.

Il sortit du manoir en évitant adroitement les serviteurs qui courraient en tous sens. Malgré leur empressement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour le noyer sous leurs excuses avant de reprendre leur travail. Bien que ce soit le début du printemps, le froid vif de l'hiver avait perduré. La végétation n'avait pas encore reprit ses droits.

Victor suivit le large chemin dallé, bordé d'arbres, qui reliait le manoir et la petite place où se trouvait la diligence nuit qui les mènerait jusqu'à leur destination. Le conducteur qui s'assurait une dernière fois de la bonne santé des chevaux le salua d'un hochement de tête auquel il répondit, même s'il était encore hanté par son mauvais pressentiment.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Victor, lui fit remarquer une voix douce qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il se retourna. Son frère se tenait à seulement quelques pas de lui, souriant. Contrairement à lui, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Il se trouvait ridicule de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de croire à cette intuition alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour la chasser de son esprit – ou, du moins, de la repousser. Il baissa les yeux.

-Ça va, j'ai juste mal dormi, dit-il en espérant qu'un demi-mensonge serait moins visible qu'un entier.

Son souhait fut vain. Une légère pression s'exerça sur son épaule, lui communiquant un soutient loin d'être superflu. Il releva la tête.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler.

-Je sais.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un moment en silence. Paradoxalement, son pressentiment se précisait sans qu'il ne parvienne réellement à le déchiffrer.

-Mais c'est ridicule, commenta Victor dans un murmure.

-Pas si cela t'inquiète.

Avant que Vladimir n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, leur père les avertit de leur départ imminent. Victor en profita pour esquiver la conversation: il savait que son frère ne se permettrait jamais de dévoiler un sujet qui le dérangeait devant un public. Il était bien trop prévenant et considérerait cela comme une trahison.

Le cadet entra le premier dans la diligence et s'installa près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir observer le paysage pendant le trajet. Son frère vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Leurs parents, qui les rejoignirent peu après, l'empêchèrent de lui demander des détails sur son état. Le véhicule fut agité de soubresauts avant de se mettre en marche. Le rythme régulier des sabots claquant contre le sol et le grincement cahoteux des roues étaient les seuls bruits qui brisaient le silence. Aucun membre de la famille Blade ne parlait: aucun d'entre eux n'était d'un naturel bavard – même si Victor était de loin le plus taciturne.

Celui-ci sentit son corps s'alourdir. Le manque de sommeil venait de s'abattre sur lui. Son front se posa sur la vitre froide où son souffle forma de la buée. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un paysage flou avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

XXX

La scène qui l'entourait était à la fois familière et étrangère. Il était aux abords de la propriété de sa famille, où seule la nature régnait: une forêt dense l'entourait. Il fit quelques pas en avant, partagé entre l'envie de savoir ce qu'il faisait là et celle d'ignorer tout cela et de partir.

-Grand frère! Grand frère! répétait une voix d'enfant affolé.

Sans qu'il le veuille, il se mit à marcher dans la direction des cris jusqu'à une minuscule clairière où se trouvaient deux enfants. L'un était étendu au sol, souffrant. L'autre, agenouillé près de lui, ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il les identifia comme étant Vlad et lui, des années auparavant. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce moment. Ce ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve: si son frère avait été si gravement blessé, s'il avait eu aussi peur pour lui, jamais il n'aurait pu l'oublier.

-Pitié! On a besoin d'aide!

Il voulut s'avancer mais il ne le pouvait pas. Son corps figé ne lui obéissait plus. Il pouvait seulement observer ce qui se déroulait, impuissant.

Une présence – qu'il détermina ennemie – surgit. Ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent sur elle avec la volonté de la chasser mais elle marcha directement vers les enfants. Quand elle fut près d'eux, elle avait revêtue une apparence humaine: un homme d'âge indéterminable, anguleux et habillé de noir du chapeau aux chaussures. Son ombre se projetait sur les deux enfants comme un sinistre présage. Son moi passé releva ses yeux mouillés vers l'inconnu.

-Il a besoin d'aide, répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le sourire lugubre qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'individu avant qu'il ne s'agenouille près d'eux remplit le cœur de Victor de colère. Il posa une main sur les jambes de Vlad dont l'expression se détendit immédiatement bien que ses yeux demeurèrent clos. L'autre enfant le fixait, peinant à croire en la rapidité de sa guérison.

-C'est de la magie? murmura-t-il.

-On peut dire ça. Dans sept ans, je reviendrai chercher mon payement. En attendant, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en souvenir.

Sans que l'enfant puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il posa une main sur son front. Les yeux de l'enfant papillonnèrent avant de se fermer. Il glissa vers le sol en s'endormant.

L'individu se leva lentement puis se tourna vers Victor, le regard plongé dans le sien. L'horrible sourire s'élargit.

-Sept ans.

Finalement, ce n'était pas qu'un rêve...

XXX

Les yeux d'ambre s'ouvrirent subitement. Leur reflet était plus grave que d'ordinaire. Tandis que Victor s'éloignait de la vitre pour s'asseoir normalement, il fit défiler dans ses pensées toutes les possibilités quant à la nature du sinistre individu. Il en retint rapidement une seule: c'était un démon des croisement. Il en avait entendu parler – de par leur travail, ses parents jugeaient nécessaire que lui et son frère aient des connaissances sur le monde surnaturel. Ces créatures faisaient des marchés avec les humains et réalisaient n'importe lequel de leur souhait en échange de leur âme qu'ils revenaient un certain nombre d'années plus tard – cela variait selon les individus. Sauf qu'habituellement, les termes du contrat étaient dévoilés plus limpidement que ça. En même temps, si l'on devait compter sur la sincérité des démons...

Il se crispa en sentant la diligence s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre sur ses gardes même si c'était inutile. Vlad, ayant remarqué son changement de comportement, lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas, de peur qu'il puisse y lire tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne se voilait pas la face sur les prochains événements. De toute façon, même aujourd'hui, même en connaissant les conséquences, il était certain qu'il aurait accepté le marché. Il ne le regrettait pas.

Épée à la main, son père descendit pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Il y eut un bref échange avant qu'il ne revienne. Apparemment, ce n'était rien de grave puisqu'ils repartirent aussitôt. Cela surprit Victor mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le demi-silence revint, pesant.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur destination sains et saufs mais la diligence s'arrêta une fois de plus devant le portail. Les chevaux refusèrent d'aller plus loin et le cocher se répandit en excuses pour n'avoir pas pu mener son travail à bien. N'ayant d'autres choix, la famille Blade descendit. Le père et les fils portèrent les bagages les moins encombrant – le cocher avait voulu les y aider mais ils lui avaient confié la surveillance de leur voiture et de leurs affaires. Étrangement, quand ils eurent tous mis pied à terre, les chevaux se remirent en marche malgré les tentatives du conducteur pour les arrêter.

Sans s'en préoccuper plus que nécessaire, ils avancèrent vers la demeure et en franchirent la barrière. Victor s'arrêta sur le seuil en ressentant la présence sinistre. Il se tourna dans sa direction. Le démon, sous forme humaine, l'attendait au bord d'un sentier qui formait un croisement avec la route principale que sa famille avait emprunté. Il leur jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner et d'accepter son destin.

 _Fin du prologue_

Et voilà le prologue de ma première fic IEGO! En fait, j'aurais dû le publier plus tôt mais j'ai pris trop de temps pour faire l'image de couverture x) On entrera dans le vif du sujet dans le chapitre 1 qui devrait être publié dans deux semaines.


	2. Chapter 1

Salut! Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard (j'ai pris deux fois plus de temps que prévu...): j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre. Mais cette version me plait bien. J'ai déjà commencé l'autre (qui s'écrit presque tout seul) donc l'attente ne sera pas aussi longue. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer:** les personnages d'IEGO ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

Il faisait sombre. Trop pour que Victor puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Au loin, des gens hurlaient de douleur. Malgré la situation pour le moins désavantageuse, il se força à garder son calme – le pire à faire dans un environnement hostile et étranger était de céder à l'affolement. La manière dont les cris résonnaient lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à en déterminer l'origine.

Un ricanement s'éleva près de lui. Il parvint de justesse à ne pas tressaillir, se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. Les hurlements avaient, en plus de briser sa concentration, camouflé l'arrivée de son émetteur. Il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et qu'il était inutile de continuer ce numéro. Dès lors, des flammes pourpres s'allumèrent progressivement et à intervalles réguliers. Elles définissaient les contours des couloirs et leur donnaient des teintes sanglantes. Malgré leur lueur, il ne parvenait pas à voir le bout du couloir.

Victor ne cilla pas, bien que le côté théâtral de la chose lui donnait envie de soupirer. Il se demandait sincèrement s'il existait quelqu'un de suffisamment impressionnable pour se laisser effrayer pour si peu.

Le démon avec lequel il avait conclu un marché se tenait près de lui. Son sourire sinistre s'était élargi et teinté de fierté, à croire que damner une âme était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait faire. Sans prendre la peine de prononcer un seul mot, le démon l'enjoignit à le suivre. Victor s'exécuta sans tenter de masquer sa méfiance. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tels artifices et préférait qu'il sache tout de suite qu'il ne lui accordait aucune confiance.

Ils finirent par atteindre le bout du couloir et s'engagèrent dans un autre, en tous points identiques. Puis dans un autre. Et dans un encore différent après. Leurs apparences étaient si semblables que Victor perdit le compte des détours bien qu'il ait tenté de mémoriser leur itinéraire. L'unique différence qu'il finit par noter était la force des cris qui se répercutaient contre les murs.

Les couloirs n'étaient pas déserts: de temps à autre, ils croisaient des démons et des humains – faciles à différencier grâce à leurs auras.

Tout le long de leur trajet, il ne cessa de surveiller son guide. Même lorsqu'ils longeaient des geôles où des prisonniers de tous âges étaient prostrés, recouverts de balafres, ou lorsqu'ils passaient devant des salles de torture qui lui soulevaient le cœur.

Il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble, sachant que chacune de ses actions et expressions étaient disséquées par le démon.

Son guide s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte. Des démons en sortirent, soutenant des créatures qui semblaient à la fois humaines et démoniaques qui titubaient et qui peinaient à rester debout. Il y avait quelque chose de plus malsain encore chez ces créatures intermédiaires que chez les démons qui les regardaient avec une sorte de fierté.

-Ici, on transforme des humains en démons, expliqua son accompagnateur. Enfin... ceux qui ont des dispositions naturelles et ceux qui sont ici depuis si longtemps qu'ils ont en oublié leur nature.

La façon dont le démon l'observait du coin de l'œil lui fit comprendre que ses prochaines paroles lui déplairaient.

-Peut-être que tu en feras partie, qui sait.

Jamais. Cette certitude venait du plus profond du cœur de son être. Il _savait_ qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à devenir l'un des leurs. Même si sa famille ne savait pas où il se trouvait en cet instant, il ne salirait pas leur nom en devenant un vulgaire monstre.

-Je ne pense pas, dit-il avec toute la froideur et la neutralité possibles.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, au début, murmura le démon sournoisement avant de se retourner pour reprendre sa route.

Victor jeta un dernier regard aux transformés qui tournaient à un embranchement avant de suivre son guide, à l'opposée, avec réticence. Ils empruntèrent de nouveaux couloirs, toujours aussi semblables. Le démon finit par briser le silence relatif qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Il y a des lois à respecter ici.

Victor ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil exaspéré au démon. Il ne savait s'il devait y croire ou non. C'était la phrase la plus ironique qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. La plupart de personnes qui étaient ici avaient sans le moindre remord piétiné des lois importantes de leur vivant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les en empêcher maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre?

-Les âmes n'ont pas le droit de quitter l'enfer. Seuls les démons l'ont. Ceux qui désobéissent sont détruits... après qu'on leur ait fait comprendre leur erreur, évidemment.

Voilà qui répondait à son interrogation: même morts, aucunes de ces âmes n'étaient pas sécurité. Elles couraient davantage de risque, en fait. De plus, les démons disposaient du parfait chantage pour les inciter à devenir comme eux. Certains étaient sûrement prêts à tout pour quitter ce lieu maudit.

-Elles n'ont pas non plus le droit de contacter les vivants, bien sûr.

Cette interdiction surprenait Victor car elle était bien séparée de la précédente, comme pour être mise en évidence. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était possible de parler aux vivants sans quitter cet endroit. En y réfléchissant, c'était plutôt simple: il suffisait d'attirer l'attention d'un médium pour y parvenir – ces derniers étaient légion malgré la chasse aux sorcières vu que leurs pouvoirs étaient des plus faciles à dissimuler. Il lui aurait fallut du temps pour envisager cette possibilité, et d'autres n'y auraient certainement jamais songé. Le démon aurait tout aussi bien pu agiter une pancarte précisant que c'était un piège. Un malaise le troubla. Tout était bien trop visible pour que ce soit accidentel. Ce comportement devait servir à endormir la méfiance afin que des choses plus subtiles passent inaperçues.

Victor était plus que jamais sur ses gardes.

Ils arrivèrent _enfin_ dans un couloir d'allure différente: d'un côté, il était percé de larges ouvertures qui dévoilaient une forêt sombre et infinie. De vifs mouvements entre les arbres indiquaient qu'elle était habitée mais il ne parvenait pas à les distinguer suffisamment pour les identifier.

-Les trahisons sont aussi fortement réprimandées.

Tout était fait pour avoir plus de raisons de torturer. Impossible que tout le monde parvienne à rester loyal à un lieu qu'on ne voulait pas rejoindre. De plus, d'après ce qu'il savait, démons et loyauté étaient des antithèses.

Une porte massive leur barra le chemin. Les sculptures qui la ornaient représentaient des scènes monstrueuses.

-Les âmes ont l'interdiction formelle de franchir cette porte. Elle mène vers les appartements du roi. Il les déteste, ainsi que tout ce qui se rapporte aux humains.

Victor ne commenta pas même si c'était très contradictoire avec le fait que les démons ramènent le plus d'âmes possibles en enfer.

Son guide lui désigna vaguement un autre couloir.

-Ta route continue par là. Elle te conduira à une salle où tu demanderas Alpha. Ce sera ton supérieur hiérarchique et il décidera de ton sort.

Victor acquiesça silencieusement. Bien que sa méfiance le lui interdisait, il tourna le dos au démon pouvoir pour suivre le chemin indiqué. Ses épaules demeurèrent crispées, même lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, lui indiquant que son guide était parti. Le couloir se scinda en deux. Évidemment. Il décida d'aller à droite en entendant ce qui ressemblaient à des discussions. Ce n'était pas sûr mais il fallait bien qu'il continue d'avancer.

Il comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand il arriva devant une vaste salle occupée par des intermédiaires, à des stades plus ou moins avancés. Enfin, occupée était un bien grand mot. Ces derniers étaient séparés en trois groupes distincts qui se toisaient avec animosité à des bouts opposés de la pièce. Au centre, se tenaient trois intermédiaires qui devaient être leurs chefs. Ils avaient des apparences d'adolescents. Leurs tenues grises et noires moulantes étaient identiques. L'un d'eux avait de courts cheveux gris clair hérissés et un air dégoulinant d'arrogance. Avec la distance qui les séparait, Victor n'entendit pas ses paroles mais elles énervèrent la seule fille du trio: elle cessa de jouer avec ses tresses azur et une grimace déforma son visage. Le dernier arborait un calme teinté d'indifférence qui contrastait fortement avec le comportement des deux autres. Ses cheveux mauve étaient coiffés bizarrement.

Il se tourna vers Victor et le rejoignit en quelques pas, délaissant ses collègues qui s'en offusquèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur dispute.

-On m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. Je m'appelle Alpha. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas intégrer ma garde. Nous patrouillons pour empêcher âmes et démons d'enfreindre les règles. Malheureusement, comme tu es arrivé juste avant le prochain tour, je vais pas pouvoir te donner plus d'explications pour l'instant.

Il attendit de le voir acquiescer avant de reporter son attention sur l'un des groupes et d'ajouter:

-En route.

À cet ordre, le groupe se détacha du mur pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient moins de dix mais Victor les trouvait trop nombreux. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie et ce n'était pas celle qu'il trouverait en enfer qui lui ferait changer d'avis.

Dès qu'ils franchirent la salle, ils se dispersèrent tous, sauf Alpha qui resta près de lui. Il le mena jusqu'à la porte qu'il avait quitté seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face de la forêt.

-Tu vas devoir patrouiller dehors, s'excusa Alpha. Si tu te perds, ce sera moins grave qu'ici.

Victor acquiesça même s'il se demandait si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou s'il voulait juste se débarrasser de lui.

-Bien. On se réunira dans la même salle que tout à l'heure.

Ils se séparèrent sans ajouter un mot de plus. Alpha s'éloigna dans les méandres du bâtiment tandis que Victor sortait. Les sinistres bois semblaient s'étendre sur des lieux et on ne lui avait même pas donné d'armes pour se défendre contre ses habitants... quoique, s'ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour dissuader les démons d'aller sur leur territoire, les armes ne devaient pas être d'une grande utilité contre eux.

Il longea le mur du bâtiment jusqu'à des parois rocheuses dans lesquelles il semblait se fondre. Il n'avait rien vu de suspect hormis les mouvements, toujours véloces, des créatures mais il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de chemin, en même temps. Se doutant que sa ronde ne pouvait seulement consister à surveiller les abords du bâtiment, il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Malgré les nombreux regards qu'il sentit sur lui, rien ne l'attaqua. Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou, au contraire, s'en inquiéter: que des créatures aussi puissantes et dangereuses se contentent de l'observer lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avança ainsi jusqu'aux rives d'un fleuve dont les eaux sombres et tourbillonnantes semblaient vouloir l'engloutir bien qu'il se trouvait sur la terre ferme. Il ne se risqua pas à traverser, se doutant qu'il n'y survivrait pas et se contenta de le suivre. Ce devait être la limite de son parcours. Le paysage changeait peu mais suffisamment pour qu'il se rende compte de sa progression. Plus loin, le fleuve s'élargit et se divisa en deux branches, formant un large îlot en son centre qui attirait de plus en plus son attention. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Les paysages avaient une certaine monotonie que cet îlot brisait. Un brouillard épais flottait sur le fleuve et empêcher Victor de distinguer ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

L'adolescent s'arrêta en voyant un endroit où la brume était plus légère. Même le cours d'eau était transparent, au point qu'on pouvait apercevoir le fond qui était à quelques centimètres seulement de la surface. Cela formait un chemin parfait vers l'île. La seule question qu'il se posait, à cet instant, était sur la nature du piège: soit il se faisait tuer en y allant, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas fait le travail qu'on lui avait confié. Il choisit de tenter la traversée. Étrangement, rien ne l'attaqua avant ni après qu'il ait atteint la rive. Le calme régnait, ce qui l'inquiétait plus que s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il reprit sa route. Plus il avançait, plus la brume s'effaçait sans disparaître totalement, dévoilant un paysage plus accueillant qui réveilla aussitôt sa méfiance. La végétation se diversifiait, arborant un aspect plein de vitalité qui le mettait mal à l'aise car il n'avait pas sa place ici.

-C'est étonnant de voir quelqu'un arriver jusqu'ici, dit une voix douce dans son dos.

Victor se retourna. Un adolescent qui semblait avoir son âge se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que possible. La seule touche de couleur qu'il y avait chez lui étaient des mèches rouges et blanches. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun bruit ici. Cet inconnu n'était pas un démon, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Le sourire qu'il affichait lui donnait une allure douce et amicale qui attisa sa méfiance.

-Mais j'imagine que c'est normal dans ton cas.

Même s'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, Victor ne lui demanda pas de précision. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais l'autre continua de parler sans en prendre compte:

-Ça ne t'étonna pas d'être arrivé jusqu'ici en un seul morceau, alors que ni démons ni âmes ne le peuvent? À ta place, je pense que ça m'intriguerait.

-Je m'en moque, répondit-il implacablement.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Le souvenir de ton pacte est peut-être trop vif pour que tu puisses réfléchir calmement...

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas simplement eu un accident?

Le sourire s'élargit.

-Ta réaction, tout d'abord. Et tu m'as l'air un peu trop vivant pour avoir eu un accident mortel. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle tu es arrivé ici sans te faire attaquer: les créatures de ces bois n'ont jamais vu de vivants et ne savent pas comment réagir en leur présence.

Victor tressaillit.

-Essaye d'être logique. On ne peut pas être vivant _et_ en enfer.

-C'est possible, théoriquement, même si ça n'arrive que très rarement: ceux qui font des marchés essayent toujours de fuir avant de payer leur part. Alors que c'est inutile puisqu'ils sont marqués... Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

Victor gardait son regard d'ambre fixé sur lui, sans mot dire.

-C'est de cet endroit. C'est une sorte de portail entre les enfers et la terre. Il ne peut s'ouvrir que grâce à un sortilège particulier mais ce serait mieux qu'il soit surveillé pour que les démons ne le trouvent pas.

-Ce qui doit être simple, en enfer, ironisa Victor.

-C'est le principal problème, continua l'autre, imperturbable.

Même si Victor n'était pas d'un naturel curieux, une question qui méritait d'être posée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tu n'es pas le gardien et que tu ne peux pas le traverser?

-J'attends quelqu'un.

La douceur qui avait soudainement envahi son vis-à-vis ne laissait aucun doute sur la relation qui le liait à cette personne.

-Reprenons, murmura-t-il. C'est important que les démons ne le trouvent pas. Pour l'instant, des règles les forcent à ne pas dépasser un certain pourcentage par rapport aux humains. S'ils trouvaient ce portail et parvenaient à le franchir, il n'y aurait plus rien de tel et ils pourraient semer le chaos comme bon leur semble. Il vaudrait mieux pour tous que ça ne change pas, tu ne crois pas?

Victor le détailla. Il semblait sincère mais...

-Ça ne me concerne pas, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il fit demi-tour pour reprendre sa patrouille.

-Cet endroit ne pouvait rêver d'un meilleur gardien, dit l'autre comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Il lui adressa un regard noir qui ne fit pas disparaître le sourire ni la certitude de l'inconnu. Même en s'éloignant, il continuait de sentir son regard rivé sur lui.

 _Fin du chapitre 1_

* * *

 _*note:_ c'était fait exprès que mister incognito (que tout le monde a du reconnaître) ait dit "les enfers" au lieu de "l'enfer" comme tous les autres.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** les personnages d'IEGO ne m'appartiennent pas.

Et le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et oui, j'ai la flemme d'ajouter autre chose u_u)

 **Chapitre 2:**

Victor faisait le tour du portail, veillant à ce qu'aucun démon ou intermédiaire ne s'y trouve. Malgré la décision qu'il s'était persuadé d'avoir pris le jour de son arrivée en enfer, il y était retourné dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et de nombreuses autres fois par la suite. Il n'y avait jamais revu l'adolescent étrange qui lui avait confié cet endroit, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Pourtant, quelques années étaient passées depuis son arrivée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Difficile d'évaluer le passage du temps quand rien ne rythmait les journées. Ici, ils n'avaient besoin ni de manger, ni de dormir et les horaires des patrouilles étaient choisies au bon vouloir des chefs.

Il acheva sa ronde. Toujours personne et rien de suspect n'avait attiré son attention. Parfait. Il préférait ne pas avoir de travail supplémentaire à faire: les démons et leurs manigances occupaient déjà une grande partie de son temps. Étrangement, ces derniers semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à le _convaincre_ de devenir un des leurs et à ce qu'il accepte sans _contraintes_. Leur obstination ne faisait que renforcer sa résolution à rester humain.

Il traversa le fleuve puis la forêt à pas vifs. Les créatures qui y habitaient se contentèrent de l'observer. Elles ne parvenaient pas à décider de l'attitude à adopter à son égard, surtout depuis que ses pouvoirs se développaient...

Sans esquisser un arrêt, il entra dans la forteresse. Il en connaissait chaque recoin à présent et ne pouvait plus s'y perdre. En croisant Alpha et son ancienne patrouille, il leur adressa un bref salut de la tête qui lui fut immédiatement retourné. Même si le calme de l'intermédiaire ne lui déplaisait pas, il était soulagé d'avoir quitté ses ordres: les disputes incessantes de Beta et Gamma – les deux autres chefs de patrouilles – avaient le don de lui irriter les nerfs. Heureusement, il avait rapidement été changé de poste. À plusieurs reprises même. Jusqu'à ce que les démons comprennent qu'il travaillait mieux seul. À partir de ce moment, il était devenu une sentinelle presque indépendante dont le rôle était de rattraper les fugitifs. Ces derniers, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, étaient nombreux mais avaient tous mérité leur sort.

Il passa devant de nombreuses portes ouvertes qui laissaient entrevoir les horreurs infernales sans y prêter attention, concentré sur les détails de son futur rapport – le démon avait pris beaucoup d'avance et avait cru pouvoir fuir par la forêt, il l'aurait presque plaint si son comportement n'avait pas été aussi ridicule. Finalement, l'une de ces salles attira son regard. Il ne s'arrêta pas mais tous les détails se gravirent dans son esprit. Une âme – entourée d'une aura blanche qu'il n'avait jamais vu – était escortée par deux démons jusqu'à une table de torture. Elle ne montrait pas la moindre résistance, résignée, alors qu'il n'y avait encore aucune blessure sur elle.

Victor continua sa route, pensif. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle scène – les âmes étaient toujours sombres et abîmées – et il ne la comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait, en plus, demander à personne ce qu'il se passait: la moindre question engendrait automatiquement des mensonges et des tentatives de manipulation. Si, au moins, il était certain d'obtenir une réponse...

Finalement, il aperçut le démon avec lequel il avait passé un marché – qui n'avait pas daigné lui dire son nom depuis le temps. Ce dernier avait l'air plus heureux qu'à l'accoutumé, sûrement à cause de l'âme qu'il avait vu. Il fit son rapport, expliquant la façon dont le démon avait évité toutes les patrouilles et que son absence avait été remarquée tardivement ainsi que la façon dont il l'avait pisté pour finir par trouver les quelques morceaux de lui que les créatures des bois n'avaient pas jugé utile de déchiqueter.

Le démon hocha la tête mais il ne semblait pas écouter ses paroles. Autre chose le préoccupait.

À peine Victor eut-il achevé son récit que des démons passèrent dans le couloir, encadrant une âme aussi lumineuse que celle qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Son interlocuteur leur adressa un hochement de tête approbateur avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Victor ne put s'empêcher de les suivre du regard.

-C'est magnifique, commenta l'autre.

Il se tourna à demi vers le démon. Lui aussi les avait observé partir. Victor prit congé et partit dans la direction opposée. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas, même s'il n'en comprenait pas les aboutissements. Que pouvaient faire des âmes pareilles en enfer. Elles n'avaient pas passé de pactes, il en était certain: ces âmes-là avaient des stigmates particuliers et celles-ci semblaient totalement... pures. Elles n'étaient pas à leur place ici.

-C'est donc toi la nouvelle attraction du coin? demanda une voix moqueuse.

Victor se retourna, prêt à se défendre. Une lame de ténèbres apparut dans sa main. Même s'il était toujours vivant, les lois terrestres – comme celles qui autorisaient certains humains seulement à pratiquer la magie – n'avaient plus aucune prise sur lui. Il fit face à un adolescent aux longs cheveux blancs et bleu pâle et aux yeux rubis. Ce dernier était presque seulement vêtu de blanc, avec des touches de gris et de bordeaux. Un bracelet blanc en tissus et aux motifs tribaux cerclait son poignet. La clarté de son être contrastait fortement avec l'environnement sombre. Ses bras croisés nonchalamment témoignaient de son assurance.

-Hn! Tu crois pouvoir faire quoi avec ça? s'enquit-il avec dédain.

Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir menacé – ou alors il cachait très bien son jeu. Il esquissa un geste de la main et fit disparaître son arme. Victor ne perdit pas son sang-froid malgré la surprise qu'il ressentait.

-L'humain qui impressionne les démons... je ne t'imaginais pas aussi froid.

-C'est toi qui a amené ces âmes ici? demanda-t-il sans prendre sa remarque en compte.

À ses yeux, ces deux événements inhabituels ne pouvaient être seulement des coïncidences.

-Non.

-Alors, nous n'avons rien à nous dire, démon.

Victor lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner mais l'autre lui barra la route avec vivacité. Une aura de pouvoir intense émanait de lui. Il semblait furieux.

-Je ne suis _pas_ un démon, gronda-t-il. Ne t'avise pas de me traiter une nouvelle fois de la sorte. Ils sont tellement faibles et... misérables.

Il se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était emporté. Un demi-sourire charmeur s'afficha sur ses traits, faisant presque oublier sa fureur précédente.

-Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es là, donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas me connaître. Je suis Bailong, le lieutenant de la Mort. J'ai tous les côtés intéressants de son travail sans les inconvénients. Et les démons, tout comme leur roi, ne sont rien de plus que des poussières que je peux écraser entre mes doigts.

Victor était tenté de le classer dans la catégorie des vantards mais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux rubis ainsi que l'aura de puissance qui n'avait toujours pas disparu le convainquirent que Bailong disait vrai. Quoi qu'il était, aucun démon ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Et il avait l'air trop susceptible pour cacher des informations.

-Que sont les âmes que les démons viennent d'amener?

L'autre le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

-Même si je sais déjà qui tu es, normalement, pour bien entamer une conversation avec un inconnu, on se présente.

Victor lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il s'en moquait éperdument, le faisant soupirer.

-Finalement, c'est moins amusant que je l'imaginais. Si je n'était pas certain que ça finirait par devenir intéressant, je serais déjà parti.

Le léger froncement de sourcils que sa phrase provoqua chez l'humain ne lui échappa guère.

-Les démons ne t'ont pas proposé de faire partie de leur équipe? Je pensais qu'ils se jetteraient sur l'occasion pourtant...

-Comment ça? murmura Victor avec méfiance.

Bailong haussa les épaules.

-Les âmes qui ne sont pas destinées à l'enfer font des démons plus puissants que les autres, surtout quand elles le deviennent de leur plein gré. Alors un humain, vivant, qui n'aurait jamais du voir l'enfer... Il aurait sûrement assez de pouvoir pour devenir le lieutenant du roi. Et il va sans dire que celui qui le convaincrait serait gracieusement récompensé.

Victor comprit entièrement le comportement des habitants de l'enfer à son égard. Pourquoi ils n'usaient pas de la force pour le transformer alors que ce serait si simple. Pourquoi les créatures de la forêt et du fleuve ne l'attaquaient pas – l'hésitation face à la nouveauté ne pouvait fonctionner qu'une fois. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il avait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas devenir comme eux.

-Et en ce qui concerne les âmes, eh bien...

Il montra le plafond du doigt.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu appelles l'autre endroit et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Là-bas aussi, ils ont des lois. Sauf qu'ils ne les appliquent pas eux-mêmes.

Il effleura son bracelet, l'air ailleurs.

-J'ai du travail. J'essaierai de revenir te voir plus tard.

Bailong se glissa élégamment près de lui et se fit absorber par les ténèbres du couloir. Victor tenta un infime instant de savoir où il était parti avant de reprendre sa route.

Au fil des heures, il croisa de plus en plus d'âmes lumineuses. Une seule d'entre elles avait tenté de s'échapper. Toutes les autres acceptaient leur sort avec une résignation terrifiante. Depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait plus rien à faire: les démons restaient bien gentiment à leur place. Elles exerçaient sur eux une telle fascination qu'ils exécutaient tous leurs ordres sans broncher, lui laissant amplement le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Si les démons parvenaient à les faire céder, ils auraient une armée plus étendue et bien plus puissante mais cela n'avait aucun intérêt s'ils ne pouvaient pas les envoyer sur Terre. Ils risquaient de chercher un passage s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà trouvé. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les empêcher de s'approcher du portail... Mais aucune idée ne lui semblait réalisable. À l'heure actuelle, il y avait déjà trop de démons pour qu'il puisse défendre seul et il ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de personne.

Tandis qu'il errait dans les couloirs, Alpha vint à sa rencontre pour lui dire que le démon l'attendait. Il acquiesça silencieusement et partit dans la direction indiquée sans se poser plus de questions que ça: la torpeur dans laquelle les âmes avaient plongé les démons avaient dû cesser pour l'un d'eux et il avait voulu en profiter pour s'enfuir. Rien d'inhabituel en somme. Il espérait juste qu'il soit moins stupide que l'autre et qu'il essaye un autre chemin que la forêt.

Il atteignit une salle à la décoration sinistre. Toutes les âmes y étaient rassemblées sous bonne garde. Le démon des croisement parlait à Gamma.

-...pas encore bon. Ça finira certainement par fonctionner.

Ils se turent et se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant arriver. Leurs regards attisèrent immédiatement sa méfiance.

-Que me voulez-vous? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

Le démon montra négligemment les âmes.

-Débarrasse-nous d'eux.

-Pardon? fit Victor sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Tu peux aussi les abandonner dans la forêt, je m'en moque du moment que je ne les ai plus dans les pattes... J'oubliais à quel point les humains aiment se croire empathiques, finit-il dans un murmure.

Victor resta figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette déclaration. Il se composa un masque de froideur. Il n'avait pas un nombre illimité de choix à disposition et rester à réfléchir devant les démons ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Il fit apparaître son épée obscure. Il attendit que les âmes le rejoignent pour partir. Le groupe le suivit docilement à son grand dam: si l'un d'eux essayait de fuir, il aurait plus de temps pour analyser la situation et peut-être trouver une solution.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs. La population entière des enfers semblait s'être rassemblée pour les observer. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, visiblement. Bien qu'il détestait être le centre de l'attention, il n'en montra rien. Des murmures incompréhensibles les suivaient.

Ils quittèrent la forteresse. Au moins, dehors, les démons ne les suivaient pas. Malgré l'intérêt qu'ils leur portaient, ils n'étaient pas prêts à risquer leurs semblants de vire pour se contenter de les observer quelques secondes supplémentaires. Au moment où il atteignait l'orée des arbres, Bailong vint à sa rencontre.

-Finalement, ce n'était pas grand chose... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Ses yeux passèrent d'une âme à une autre avant de revenir sur Victor.

-Je dois me débarrasser d'eux, apparemment, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Leur sort n'avait pas l'air de t'inquiéter tout à l'heure.

Comme il ne s'arrêtait pas, Bailong dut l'accompagner pour pouvoir continuer de lui parler. Il ne montra pas la moindre appréhension en franchissant la limite des bois.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, mais pour toi. J'ai enfin trouvé un divertissement intéressant: ce serait dommage de le perdre...

-Ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Si. Tu n'auras plus aucun intérêt si tu deviens un démon. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il suffit de refuser de vive voix pour rester humain? Les actions aussi comptent et ça, ça te transformera directement... Tu m'écoutes?

Victor ne prit pas la peine de répondre: il avait déjà pris sa décision et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Les créatures rôdaient autour d'eux. D'ici peu, l'une d'entre elles tenterait une attaque et les autres suivraient. Heureusement, le fleuve était déjà en vu. Contrairement aux autres fois, le brouillard était complètement levé, comme si leur venue était prévue.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée perturbante.

Il ne laissa paraître aucune hésitation en le franchissant. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour laisser les âmes passer. Elles le firent sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander. Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de Bailong.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? ronronna-t-il.

Victor fixa quelques secondes le blanc avant de se diriger vers le portail. Les âmes s'étaient rassemblées, arborant des mines perdues.

-Et maintenant...?

L'adolescent se retourna et darda son regard d'ambre sur la forêt.

-Je ne peux pas y retourner après avoir désobéi. Ils risqueraient d'utiliser ça comme excuse pour se donner le droit de me transformer.

Le sourire de Bailong s'accentua.

-C'est une déclaration de guerre.

Victor haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à la forteresse.

-Je savais que ça finirait par devenir intéressant...

-Tu n'as pas de travail à faire? demanda Victor, agacé qu'il considère sa vie comme un spectacle.

-Sûrement mais, tout de suite, j'ai plus envie de voir la suite des événements.

Il lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut pas le moindre effet. Bailong répliqua par un sourire fier avant de reporter son attention sur la forêt. Il attendait avec impatience la venue des démons qui ne manquerait pas de le divertir. L'humain se retourna vers les âmes et se déplaça parmi elles. Hormis les blessures qu'elles arboraient, elles semblaient aller bien et commencer à comprendre la situation. Il retourna ensuite près du lieutenant de la Mort qui se contenta de l'informer – avec joie – de l'arrivée imminente des démons. En effet, à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que les concernés leur firent face, de l'autre côté du fleuve, avec celui qui l'avait damné à leur tête. Mais ils ne pouvaient faire un pas de plus sans risquer de se faire engloutir: l'eau était devenue aussi noire qu'en amont.

-Que font les âmes là? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage. Je t'avais demandé de t'en débarrasser, il me semble. Je vais être obligé de punir ton attitude. Que dirais-tu de voir ta famille pour laquelle tu es prêt à tant sacrifié torturée ici-bas?

Son ton était devenu mielleux sur la fin.

-À cause de ma soi-disant désobéissance?

-Exact, répliqua le démon même si le « soi-disant » l'avait fait grimacé.

Il semblait d'ores et déjà persuadé de sa victoire, qu'il tomberait à genoux devant lui, les suppliant de lui laisser une autre chance.

-Sauf erreur de ma part, je suis toujours vivant. Vos lois ne me concernent pas.

L'expression du démon se décomposa totalement, prouvant ses dires et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie.

-L'humain a raison. Ça change.

Le démon tourna sa fureur sur Bailong.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? cracha-t-il. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose!

L'amusement qui était jusque-là présent sur le visage du blanc s'évanouit au profit d'une colère menaçante. Cela suffit à faire tressaillir et reculer la horde.

-De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres?

Personne n'osa répondre. L'attitude des démons prouvait définitivement que ce qu'il racontait sur ses pouvoirs et le respect qui lui était du n'était pas qu'une pure vantardise.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. Peut-être qu'il faut que je vous rappelle mon statut...

Il leva à demi le bras et se figea, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Son expression s'adoucit un instant si infime que Victor doutait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait remarqué. Il laissa lentement son bras retomber le long de son corps, comme si ce geste d'abandon lui coûtait. Son air féroce empêcha les démons de s'en réjouir cependant.

-Ça t'arrangerait, n'est-ce pas? Je te détruis et tu n'auras plus à montrer tes échecs à ton roi. Dommage pour toi, je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui. Partez.

Les démons restèrent pétrifiés un instant avant d'obéir et de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, apeurés à l'idée qu'il décide finalement de leur faire payer leur affront.

-Qu'est-ce qui a valu ce changement d'avis? demanda Victor.

Même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, il n'était pas dupe de son indulgence.

-On m'a donné un conseil judicieux. Ça aurait été dommage de ne pas le suivre.

Victor était surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait de l'estime pour quelqu'un. Il semblait si fier, si sûr de lui... Tout à fait le genre de personne à suivre ses envies et à ignorer les conseils, même avisés, pour la simple raison qu'ils provenaient d'autrui.

-Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant que tu es monté en grade? ajouta le blanc. C'est une belle promotion, de passer de chevalier à roi, même d'un aussi petit royaume.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux âmes qui s'étaient approchées en entendant les démons venir. Malgré leur soulagement évident, elles semblaient déboussolées. La charge de travail qu'il allait avoir lui sauta aux yeux.

Il se contenta d'un soupir comme réponse.

 _Fin du chapitre 2_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** IE ne m'appartient pas.

 **Chapitre 3**

Peu de temps après le départ des démons, il y eut une véritable explosion de joie. Les âmes se rassemblèrent près des rives de l'île et se mirent à discuter avec entrain. Des rires, et même quelques chants, se mêlèrent aux voix. Elles semblaient oublier qu'elles étaient prisonnières de l'Enfer et mortes depuis longtemps. Surpris par leur changement d'attitude et leur soudaine euphorie, Victor abandonna son poste d'observation pour les rejoindre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Ils venaient de déclarer la guerre à l'Enfer. Tous les démons, tous les esprits impurs et malfaisants réuniraient leurs forces pour les attaquer. Ils ne laisseraient jamais le pouvoir que représentaient ces âmes leur échapper. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en sécurité. Derrière lui, le fleuve avait recouvré son aspect normal. Un brouillard opaque glissait au-dessus des flots noirs et tumultueux, coupant l'île du reste de l'Enfer. Mais ça ne durerait pas. Les démons finiraient par trouver un moyen de les atteindre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils devaient donc profiter du répit que leur offrait cette protection pour monter un plan de défense. Jusque-là, le programme de Victor se limitait à conduire les âmes hors de portée des démons, même un court instant, pour éviter qu'elles ne soient torturées et exécutées. Il avait agi dans la précipitation la plus totale, sans réfléchir sur le long terme. Ça ne suffirait pas pour la suite.

Un coup d'œil vers Bailong lui indiqua qu'il partageait son appréhension. Seulement, les âmes n'étaient pas sous sa responsabilité. Quoique, il était le Lieutenant de la Mort. Son travail consistait à prendre soin des âmes. Il devait avoir un certain pouvoir sur elles. Il pourrait peut-être les emmener ailleurs, dans un lieu où elles seraient en sécurité. Ça lui ôterait nombre de problèmes et de préoccupations. Il pourrait entièrement se concentrer sur la protection du portail s'il n'avait plus à surveiller les âmes en plus.

-Tu ne pourrais pas les faire sortir de l'Enfer?

Bailong grimaça, anéantissant ses espoirs.

-Non. Une fois que les âmes ont atteint leur destination, elles ne sont plus en notre pouvoir. Ça créerait trop de problèmes. Tu imagines? Dès qu'on apprécierait une âme, on l'emmènerait où elle voudrait. Qu'importe que ce ne soit pas sa destination ou que ce ne soit même pas un endroit pour les âmes. Et, au contraire, dès qu'on en détesterait une, on l'enverrait au fin fond de l'Enfer. Ça déséquilibrerait tout.

Il avait beau tenter de conserver un ton neutre, l'émotion perçait à travers sa voix. Surtout dans la première partie de son discours, celle sur les âmes appréciées.

-C'est déjà arrivé? demanda Victor, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

Bailong se crispa, confirmant son impression, et lui adressa un regard agacé.

-Parce que tu es capable de suivre normalement une conversation maintenant? Oh, et puis laisse tomber. Je vais bientôt devoir partir. J'ai énormément de travail car je suis quelqu'un d'important. Je veux bien t'aider à leur faire comprendre la situation. Mais. C'est. Tout!

Ponctuant ses paroles, Bailong lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna fièrement. Il rejoignit le rassemblement d'âmes en quelques foulées. Victor faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Bailong avait juste évité la question. Pas de manière subtile en plus. Sa réaction suffisait à répondre à sa question – et lui apportait même des détails qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Cette loi servait à éviter la répétition d'une erreur que Bailong avait faite.

Victor décida de ne plus s'appesantir là-dessus. Il devait consacrer son attention sur une mission bien plus importante que les actes passés de Bailong.

Il lui emboîta le pas. Entre temps, les âmes s'étaient calmées. Certainement parce qu'elles voyaient le lieutenant de la Mort s'approcher et qu'elles se souvenaient de sa performance face aux démons. Elles hésitaient entre un profond respect et une certaine crainte.

-Vous arrêtez? commença Bailong. Bien. Parce que, malgré ce que vous avez l'air de croire, tout ne va pas bien. Les démons vont revenir vous capturer. Ils finiront par venir jusqu'ici. Vous devez suivre un entraînement pour pouvoir vous défendre.

Sa déclaration avait balayé la moindre once d'enthousiasme encore présente. Les âmes s'entre-regardaient, clairement mal à l'aise, comme si elles voulaient répondre mais qu'elles n'osaient pas. Finalement, une un peu plus courageuse que les autres – celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus – s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention sur elle. Les autres âmes s'écartèrent, pour ne pas être confondues avec l'impertinente.

-Mais... Vous nous avez déjà protégé. Vous ne pourriez pas recommencer?

Bailong se contenta de la fixer, sans rien dire. Elle se recroquevilla, gênée par l'audace de son intervention.

-Nous avons eu de la chance, déclara Victor. Ça ne se représentera pas. Il faut que vous appreniez à vous défendre, au cas où les démons arrivent jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution plus définitive du moins.

Parce qu'il espérait bien en trouver une, même si ça prenait du temps.

Les âmes hésitaient, pas totalement convaincues. Victor ne voyait pas ce qu'elles attendaient de plus, ni ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre pour les persuader. Bailong et lui leur avaient expliqué la situation de façon explicite. Normalement, ils n'auraient même pas dû en avoir besoin. Elles devraient être capables de comprendre la situation toutes seules. Elles n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se battre si elles voulaient rester loin des démons. À croire que cela ne les gênait pas tant que ça d'être sous leur emprise. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait tenté de leur échapper pendant leur séjour en Enfer et elles l'avaient docilement suivi vers l'abattoir. Elles n'avaient pas assez de volonté pour se défendre. Elles seraient un grand poids pour lui et sa mission de protéger le portail.

L'âme qui avait pris la parole fit un pas hésitant vers lui.

-Je... C'est d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

Victor vrilla son regard sur l'âme qui tentait d'avoir l'air décidé sans réellement y parvenir. Les autres ne semblaient pas partager son avis mais aucune ne protesta. Il s'en contenterait.

-Il faut que vous vous entraîniez. C'est la seule solution.

Finalement, les âmes se laissèrent convaincre. Elles acquiescèrent les unes après les autres. Il n'y avait aucun enthousiasme, aucune véritable volonté, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elles devaient s'entraîner avec sérieux. C'était tout ce qu'il leur demandait pour l'instant. Elles devaient être capables de tenir tête aux démons qui possédaient une véritable armée.

Comme il avait fait le tour de l'île plusieurs fois, Victor en connaissait le moindre recoin par cœur. Il savait quel endroit serait le plus adapté pour le début de leur entraînement. Ce n'était pas très loin.

Il fit signe aux âmes de le suivre. Dès lors, elles cessèrent de se plaindre. Ils se faufilèrent entre les plantes vivaces qui formaient des obstacles naturels et se dirigèrent vers une clairière qui se situait près du centre de l'île. Il y avait là suffisamment d'espace pour que chacun puisse s'entraîner sans gêner les autres.

Victor leur ordonna de se placer en rang et leur donna des enchaînements simples à faire. Les âmes s'empressèrent d'obéir. Elles commençaient à prendre cette histoire au sérieux et montraient une certaine détermination. Lentement, mais sûrement, elles comprenaient les enjeux de la situation. Victor les observa, jaugeant leurs efforts et leur niveau. Le premier était tout à fait admirable, le second... eh bien... le second ne pouvait que s'améliorer. Au moins, comme ils étaient morts, ils n'auraient besoin ni de manger ni de dormir. Ça leur enlevait quelques préoccupations et ça leur permettait de consacrer plus de temps à leur entraînement. Ils en auraient besoin...

Bailong toisait les âmes, l'air agacé et quelque peu préoccupé. D'une main, il effleurait son bracelet aux motifs tribaux, comme s'il lui permettrait d'obtenir des réponses. Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

-Je vais essayer de trouver une solution, murmura-t-il pour que seul Victor l'entende. Mais je ne te promets rien.

Victor opina silencieusement.

Bailong leur tourna le dos, fit quelques pas et reporta son attention sur les âmes. La perspective de devoir les gérer seul ne l'inquiétait pas tant que ça. Maintenant qu'elles ne se plaignaient plus, la situation était bien plus supportable. Il connaissait parfaitement la manière de combattre des démons – après tout, il avait été haut-gradé dans leur armée. Cela leur donnait un certain avantage, même s'il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils ne changeraient rien suite à sa désertion. Il devait entraîner les âmes en conséquence. D'un côté, il devait leur apprendre à parer les attaques connues et, d'un autre, à s'adapter.

Il se concentra entièrement sur l'entraînement des âmes. Lorsque leur niveau fut suffisant. Il leur confia des armes de fortune pour compléter leur entraînement. Il les entraîna sans répit, leur apprit tout ce qu'il connaissait du combat, que ce soit ce qu'il avait appris sur Terre ou en Enfer. Il leur apprit à désarmer leurs adversaires avec ce qu'ils avaient et à prendre leurs armes pour pouvoir se battre dans de meilleures conditions. Ainsi, si les démons prenaient l'île d'assaut, ils pourraient désarmer la première vague et vaincre le reste des soldats.

Victor entraîna les âme sans relâche. Il leur faisait répéter leurs mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elles les connaissent par cœur et qu'elles les exécutent parfaitement. Il devait se souvenir de leur niveau individuel car elles n'apprenaient pas au même rythme et n'avaient pas les mêmes points forts. Ainsi, même s'il ne les connaissait pas réellement – ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des choses aussi futiles que les présentations –

Un semblant d'organisation et de stratégie militaire s'esquissa dans son esprit. Il avait déjà des idées quant aux postes que les âmes occuperaient – lesquels seraient meilleurs au corps à corps, etc.

Victor ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis leur arrivée sur l'île quand il décida de leur accorder une pause. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin à proprement parler mais leur détermination s'effritait et il devait inspecter le portail. Dès qu'il sonna la fin de l'entraînement, les âmes se réunirent et se remirent à parler avec entrain. Il décida de commencer son inspection par les rives.

Il s'éloigna des âmes en se faufilant entre les arbres et les buissons. La végétation, de plus en plus présente entre les âmes et lui, le coupa de leur agitation. Un semblant de calme l'entourait bien que des voix étouffées lui parvenaient encore. Il était _enfin_ seul. La mort était moins calme que ce que les gens prétendaient, malheureusement. Il y avait tant de désordre, tant de bruit... Quand il se trouvait sur Terre, il vivait avec plus de tranquillité, même lors des réceptions que sa famille donnait ou lors des missions qu'ils effectuaient pour réguler le monde de la magie.

Ces vagues réminiscences du passé lui firent immédiatement penser à son frère, Vlad. Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait? Cela faisait des années qu'il était en Enfer, des années qu'il avait disparu. Vlad devait être passé à autre chose et avoir repris sa vie en main. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Il ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il avait fait. Comment pourrait-il regretter d'avoir sauvé son frère? Seulement, ça lui faisait mal de le savoir aussi loin de lui, de savoir qu'il souffrait de sa disparition. Il espérait que Julia s'occupait bien de lui et l'épaulait.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser des événements qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Il devait rester concentrer sur le présent et la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Victor plongea son regard sur le brouillard qui entourait l'île. Toujours aussi dense, il ne laissait rien voir de ce qui se passait sur l'autre rive. Le fleuve, par contre, avait changé. Il semblait bien plus agité qu'avant. Les flots grondaient, se composant de plusieurs strates qui se combattaient au lieu de ne former qu'un tout harmonieux. Des silhouettes troubles se laissaient deviner de temps à autre sous la surface. Des ombres épaisses qui disparaissaient aussitôt.

Il longea les rives, sans noter d'autre changement. Il arpenta ensuite le reste de l'île, sans rien remarquer d'étrange ou d'inhabituel. Le portail brillait toujours à sa place. La végétation demeurait luxuriante et débordante de vitalité. Tout était dans l'ordre.

Victor retourna ensuite vers les âmes, rassuré par son inspection. Il supporta un instant le brouhaha et le babillage sonore des âmes, leur laissant finir leurs conversations. Sans qu'il n'ait rien besoin de dire, le silence se fit lentement jusqu'à devenir total. D'un geste, il les enjoignit à reprendre leur place entraînement. Elles obéirent immédiatement. Les groupes se dispersèrent, les âmes reprirent leurs positions et recommencèrent leurs enchaînements là où elles s'étaient arrêtés. Victor vérifia chaque rang, corrigea les fautes de chacun jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait. Il ordonna aux âmes de se mettre en duo, veillant à mettre en équipe ceux qui avaient un niveau similaire.

Une présence le poussa à se retourner. Il ne vit rien ni personne. Pourtant il décida de se fier à son instinct. Il se dirigea vers la source de son intuition, la main sur la garde de son épée. Il avança jusqu'à la rive et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien, aucun changement par rapport à tout à l'heure. La présence s'était évanouie. Victor resta un moment sur place, sans rien trouver. Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers les âmes qui n'avaient pas remarqué son absence, trop concentrées sur ce qu'elles faisaient.

La présence le gêna de nouveau mais il ne se retourna pas. S'il y avait eu quelque chose à voir, il l'aurait remarqué la première fois.

-On a un problème! lança Bailong.

Victor se crispa, sans sursauter, et se retourna. Le lieutenant arborait un air sérieux, complètement renfermé, laissant présager qu'il apportait de mauvaises nouvelles. Très mauvaises même.

Bailong franchit la distance qui les séparait en un pas glissant, presque comme s'il se téléportait. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rubis proche de la fureur. Les âmes se figèrent, écrasées par son aura de colère. Victor se plaça entre eux et lui désigna l'autre extrémité de l'île d'un signe de tête. Ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ce que les âmes disparaissent de leur vue. Lorsqu'il atteignirent la rive, Bailong s'était quelque peu calmé. Le brouillard étouffait tous les autres bruits, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

-Les démons. Il continuent d'emporter des âmes.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Notre château est sens dessus dessous. La Mort elle-même doit intervenir. Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis... depuis des siècles. Et quand je dis ça, c'est vrai. Pas comme l'expression que vous utilisez, vous les humains.

-Ça change quelque chose?

Peut-être que toutes les interdictions qui empêchaient Bailong et ses pairs d'agir seraient levées. Peut-être que Bailong pourrait vraiment l'aider au lieu de se contenter de lui donner des conseils.

-Pas pour l'instant. Les relations restent cordiales, même si ça crée de l'agitation. Les démons n'ont pas encore brisé de véritables lois. Il n'y a rien qui puisse... causer une guerre.

-Il faudrait que ça arrive jusque-là pour que vous interveniez?

Bailong esquissa un sourire fier mais une ombre demeurait au fond de son regard.

-Nous sommes importants. Si nous décidons d'intervenir, ça bouleverserait l'équilibre du monde et aurait de nombreuses conséquences.

Victor comprenait mais il aurait préféré que les faucheuses interviennent dès maintenant. Si leurs ennemis se renforçaient, ils ne pourraient pas se défendre. Les âmes s'étaient grandement améliorées mais elles n'étaient pas encore assez fortes pour affronter des démons, même de faible niveau. Alors, s'ils devenaient plus puissants, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance.

Victor passa une main sur son front. Ça se compliquait à nouveau.

-Comment ils les font venir?

-Ils attendent que des âmes commettent des erreurs là-haut pour pouvoir les emmener. Il y a aussi ceux qui font des marchés et les âmes errantes qu'ils arrivent à piéger. Une fois qu'elles franchissent le seuil de ce Royaume, elles ne peuvent plus partir et sont prisonnières.

Victor opina lentement. Amasser des données était le meilleur moyen de prendre l'avantage ou, du moins, de trouver des façons de les contrer.

-Et ils vont sur Terre comment vu qu'ils ne prennent pas le portail?

-Ils ont le droit à un certain nombre de voyages entre les mondes.

Victor opina lentement. Ils n'avaient qu'une solution pour les empêcher de se renforcer davantage.

-On doit aller récupérer ces âmes. Ils deviendront trop puissants sinon.

Bailong opina. À eux deux, ils décidèrent de partir. Victor fit demi-tour pour donner des conseils aux âmes qui resteraient sur l'île et devraient la protéger. Puis ils repartirent. Ils traversèrent l'île. Devant lui, le brouillard s'affaiblit, formant un couloir et le fleuve ne ressemblait plus qu'à une flaque d'eau inoffensive. Sans prendre plus le temps d'y réfléchir, il avança jusqu'à rejoindre l'Enfer. Une fois qu'ils furent sur l'autre rive, le fleuve recouvra son aspect normal.

-Tu viens avec moi? s'étonna Victor en voyant Bailong l'accompagner.

-Rien ne m'interdit de rester à tes côtés pendant cette expédition.

Le château s'étendait au loin, sombre et imposant, au bout d'une prairie aride à la terre noire. Soudain, une forme lumineuse apparut et s'approchait d'eux. Elle se détachait de l'horizon. Ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris. La silhouette se précisa, se révélant humaine. Victor dégaina son épée tandis que Bailong se mettait en position de combat. Il ne se contentait pas d'être un spectateur passif cette fois. Victor ne commenta pas même s'il se demandait quels nouveaux problèmes cela provoquerait s'il intervenait.

La silhouette ralentit. Toutefois, elle était suffisamment proche pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent. Ils pouvaient même le détailler. Des cheveux roux, des yeux d'un bleu vif, une peau pâle... Tout respirait la vie chez lui. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

L'adolescent s'arrêta, les dévisageant avec méfiance, puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Victor remarqua alors qu'il était poursuivi.

-Vous n'allez pas m'attaquer aussi?

Sa phrase sonnait presque comme un reproche. Bailong posa une main sur sa hanche et secoua la tête.

-On est là pour eux.

L'adolescent sourit, jurant encore plus avec l'environnement, et se posta à côté d'eux. Victor était prêt à se battre sauf qu'il se rendit compte qu'une armée courait dans leur direction. Il ne pourrait pas tous les vaincre. Leur mission de récupérer les âmes sans se faire remarquer venait d'échouer.

-On devrait partir.

-Quoi?! Tu veux abandonner? s'offusqua Bailong.

-Tu veux déclencher une guerre toi aussi?

Bailong pinça ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ils firent tous les trois demi-tour et retournèrent vers l'île. Ils l'atteignirent bien avant que les démons les aient approché. Le brouillard et les flots se refermèrent derrière eux. L'adolescent fut bouche bée devant le nouveau paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il avança lentement, observant les alentours avec émerveillement, suivi du regard par Bailong.

-Tu as remarqué? souffla-t-il.

Victor hocha la tête. L'adolescent était vivant, tout comme lui.

-Deux humains vivants en Enfer, au même moment... Ça fait beaucoup pour un événement aussi exceptionnel. On devrait lui poser des questions.

Il fixa Victor quelques secondes.

-Enfin, je vais lui poser des questions.

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent s'était enfoncé dans l'île. Il observait les plantes avec un grand intérêt, surpris par la différence entre cette partie et le reste de l'Enfer.

-Hé, le rouquin! l'interpella Bailong.

L'adolescent se tourna vers eux, en leur souriant, puis s'approcha.

-Sol. Sol Daystar. Merci pour l'aide tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est rien. Comment tu es arrivé ici?

-Je me promenais dans la campagne, en fin de journée. Quand j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi, le paysage a changé et je me suis retrouvé dans cet endroit flippant. En plus, les monstres m'ont poursuivi.

Bailong se tourna à demi vers Victor.

-C'est la méthode dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Tu sais, attirer des humains dans ce monde. Normalement, ils se contentent de piéger les âmes errantes avant que les faucheuses ne les aient en leur pouvoir. Ils se préparent donc vraiment à combattre.

Il sourit à Victor.

-Ça, ça peut changer des choses pour la suite. Il va falloir que je fasse mon rapport à la Mort.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent mais Victor ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Maintenant?

-Non. Je vais rester un peu avec vous pour l'instant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du portail où certaines des âmes attendaient. Les autres s'étaient dispersées aux quatre coins de l'île pour la protéger pendant leur absence.

-Il se passe quoi ici? demanda Sol.

-C'est une sorte de refuge, répondit Bailong. Pour tous ceux qui se retrouvent piégés en Enfer alors qu'ils n'ont rien à y faire.

-On est en Enfer? s'étonna le rouquin.

Il semblait surpris mais pas aussi choqué ou terrifié qu'on aurait pu imaginer face à une telle nouvelle. Victor songea qu'il devait avoir des liens avec les sciences occultes lorsqu'il se trouvait sur Terre.

Son intuition se confirma lorsque Sol se reprit et qu'il sourit aux âmes. Celles-ci semblèrent se détendre. L'impression d'une présence dérangea de nouveau Victor qui se figea. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis leur départ. Tout était en ordre. Les âmes, prévenues par leurs pairs, revenaient pour entendre les nouvelles et tous se rassemblèrent prêts d'eux. Personne ne pouvait être en train de l'épier en cachette.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il ancra son regard dans celui de Bailong. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, une vive lumière inonda l'île, les obligeant à fermer les yeux.

 _Fin du chapitre 3_


End file.
